So Similar
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Two women, with no similarties at first glance, are much more the same than previously believed. Shoujo-ai, TsuAnko


Disclaimer: I don't own them! I don't! STOP SUING ME!

A/n: This was written quite some time ago to celebrate the addition of Mitarashi Anko into the video game Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3! Which I must say, is QUITE a game.

* * *

SO SIMILAR

The wind blew gently across Konoha Village. The Jounin's coat blew just as gently as she stood beside her leader and commander, the Hokage, Godaime.  
"You were Orochimaru's student, right?" The blonde asked, her pigtails billowing in the wind, kissing the air.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Anko responded, crossing her arms and overlooking the beautiful sight of the leaf village.  
"I remember you." Tsunade stated, resting her hands on the metal railing that trailed the balcony. As she lent against the cool metal, she over looked the happy people walking down her streets, excited and filled with life.

"You do?" Anko asked with a grin, watching her leader.  
"Yeah. You were Orochimaru's only student. You were close."  
Anko looked away at those words. 'Close'.  
"Yeah. We were close." She sighed out.  
'We were close, weren't we? Such a long time ago...'

Tsunade watched her from the corner of her eyes, not wanting to seem obvious.  
"We were close too." She stated, and Anko nodded, already knowing.  
"Yeah I know, You were both on the same Genin team."  
Tsunade chuckled slightly, somewhat amused. "That's right."

Anko snorted, giving the older woman a harsh glare. "If your wondering, No. I didn't know he was going to turn on Konoha. And just so you know, I didn't like him either."  
Tsunade returned her look with one of less contempt. "I understand." She nodded.  
"I didn't like him either."  
Silence befell the two, until Anko spoke again.  
"The ThirdSandaime, he became my mentor when Orochimaru left."

Anko smiled slightly, remembering the fond memories of the old man. "He helped me with the curse mark, and he always knew what to do in any situation. And he, unlike Orochimaru, had patience."  
"You cared about him greatly." Tsunade mused, causing the small light in Anko's eyes vanish.  
"Yes. Yes I did." She responded, not feeling the need to hide the fact from the other woman. Why should she? It was true. She have loved Sarutobi very much. He had been a grandfather figure for her. Yet she couldn't shed tears for him, it was not the ninja's way.

"I cared for him too, somewhat." Tsunade admitted.  
"In truth, we always made fun at his expense."  
Tsunade's face bore a bitter smile. "He probably heard all the jokes and remarks Jiraiya and I made. We even called him an old man."  
A short, rude chuckle came from her throat.

"I still call him that."

Tsunade stared down, head bowed, and blonde bangs covered her eyes.  
"When Orochimaru told me he killed him, I felt all this rage. All this anger. I was...surprised." She sighed out.  
Anko nodded. "I understand that. It wasn't your fault what Orochimaru did."  
Tsunade nodded. "I know."

Silence befell them again. Somewhere not to far of, a bird chirped.  
Down below, on the dusty streets, children played a game of hide and seek. The sun became warmer. The day became more lovely.  
The two women stood together during this, minuets passed, before Tsunade finally spoke, "We're very similar."

Anko watched the copy nin, Kakashi, walk down the road. She then turned her head to the blonde. "How so?" She asked snarkishly, her eyes becoming locked with the other woman's. "We both cared for the same man. He betrayed us. He killed our father."  
Tsunade's eyes trailed to the sky, now slowly fading into an orange hue.  
"And on a smaller scale, we're both Konoha kunoichi."  
Anko smirked, the vixen in her contorting her face into the expression she currently wore.  
"That's pretty true. And don't forget that we're both pretty damn lonely."

Tsunade chuckled and nodded, "We're both lonely? That's interesting"  
"Heh, I think we might want to change that. I think we should see just how...similar we are." Anko said, already coming closer to the Hokage.  
Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "So, that's a proposal?"  
"Maybe." Anko winked, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck.  
Tsunade finally did smile, a true, warm smile.

"A good idea. Let's see where are differences begin."

END-


End file.
